Forever lasting Love?
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: Sasuke says he doesnt like Sakura.Sakura gets heart broken and runs home.Sasuke realizes he did have feelings for her.Sakura is shocked.Their relationship begins.
1. The beginning

My first fanfic here.Plz no mean comments!Ty!Sometimes i might have Inner Sakura or flashbacks.If i do it will be in _italics._

_Sasuke:12_

_Sakura:12_

_Naruto:12_

One day Team 7 was taking the day off.They decided to go the park where they became Genin.Sasuke was silent as usual. Sakura was staring at Sasuke.Naruto just kept complaining that he was hungry and wanted ramen.One more time and Sakura would go crazy.

"I want ramen!"Naruto complained.

"Naruto!Stop complaining about getting ramen or you wont get ramen for a whole week!"Sakura yelled.

"Listen to Sakura.Youre really annoying me right now."Sasuke said cooly.

"Ya!Listen to me!If you dont want to eat something else besides ramen to eat everyday."Sakura yelled.

"Aw..you guys are no fun."Naruto complained.

"Its cause were not stupid dobe."Sasuke replied.

"Dont call me a stupid dobe!Teme!"Naruto yelled.

"Then dont call me teme dobe."Sasuke replied.

"Teme!"Naruto yelled(again)

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Stop would you!"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan.You never yell like that."Naruto said.

"When you guys fight I get so frustrated."Sakura said.

"Its not my fault hes a moron."Sasuke said.

"Youre just acting all cool to get Sakura-chan!"Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?"Sasuke asked.

"You just want Sakura-chan but youre too afraid to admit it!"Naruto replied.

"You think I like Sakura?Youre even more of a moron than I thought."Sasuke told.

_"What?Sasuke-kun doesnt like me?"Inner Sakura asked sadly._

"I forgot something at home.Ill catch...you guys later.Um see ya!"Sakura yelled sadly.

* * *

Sakura ran all the way home went on her bed and started crying. 

_Flashback_

_Youre just acting all cool to get Sakura-chan!"Naruto yelled._

_"What are you talking about?"Sasuke asked._

_"You just want Sakura-chan but youre too afraid to admit it!"Naruto replied._

_"You think I like Sakura?Youre even more of a moron than I thought."Sasuke told._

End of Flashback

"Why does Sasuke-kun hate me?"Sakura asked.

_"WAHH!"Inner Sakura cried._

"Thats it.Im over Sasuke-kun!"Sakura announced.

_"No youre not.I know your feelings and every thought youre not over him."Inner Sakura replied._

"I need to go for a walk.Do you mind not talking during it?"Sakura asked.

_"Sure."Inner Sakura agreed._

* * *

Sakura walked to the park lost in her thoughts.She wanted to know why Sasuke didnt like her.Was it because shes annoying?Maybe because shes like his fangirls?Ever since he came back and defeated Orochimaru and Itachi they did becaome closer but one day Sasuke didnt think of her as a friend but a team mate now. 

"Maybe Im better off with Sasuke just as a team mate.Hes cute but I guess I did like him for his looks."Sakura said.

_"Do you mind if I show you a flashback?"Inner Sakura asked._

"Ok."Sakura answered.

_Flashback 7 years ago when they were 5.(not true flashback)_

_"Hey forehead girl!"someone yelled._

"_Huh?"Sakura asked and looked up._

_"Youve been pretty sad lately.Are you ok?"Ami asked saracastically.(Ami is from the flashback in Sakura and Inos battle)_

_"Um.No."Sakura replied._

_"Well,Im here to make it worse!"Ami yelled._

_"FOREHEAD GIRL!FOREHEAD GIRL!FOREHEAD GIRL!"Ami and her crew taunted._

"_Leave me alone!"Sakura yelled._

_"WE DONT WANT TO FOREHEAD GIRL!"Ami yelled._

_"She said leave her alone."someone said._

_"What are you going to do about Sasuke!"Ami yelled._

_"Leave now or youll regret it."Sasuke warned._

_"We dont want to.Where were we.Oh ya.Forehead girl!"Ami teased again._

_Sasuke started to punched them even if they were girls.Everntually they ran away._

_"Are you ok?"Sasuke asked._

_"Im fine thanks."Sakura thanked._

_"You look really cute with that ribbon."Sasuke complimented._

_"Th-Thanks."Sakura was blushing._

_"Im Sasuke."Sasuke introduced himself._

"_Im Sakura.Thanks how con I repay you?"Sakura asked._

_"Its ok.You dont have to."Sasuke replied._

_"Are you in Iruka senseis class?I thought I heard name before."Sakura asked._

_"Ya.Are you?"Sasuke asked._

_"Yup!Class is almost starting lets go!"Sakura announced._

* * *

End of Flashback 

"Really that happened?"Sakura asked her inner self.

_"Yup.Tonight Ill show you the rest of what happens._


	2. The mission

Even if only one person replied thanks!Hope you like this next part!Im also doing thoughts in _italics._

* * *

At night when Sakura was going to sleep and the rest of the flashback 

_In Iruka senseis class_

_"Why is she coming in with Sasuke?"everyone was whispering._

_"WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE!"Iruka yelled._

_"I helped her out."Sasuke replied clamly._

_"Well,arigato Sasuke-kun."Sakura thanked._

_

* * *

She went to her seat.She stared at Sasuke and every girl was glaring at her.She didnt notice because she was looking at Sasuke. _

_"Sakura?"Ino asked._

_"Ya Ino-chan?"Sakura replied._

_"How did you come in with Sasuke-kun?"Ino asked._

_"Well,Ami and her crew were teasing me again and Sasuke-kun came and helped me out."Sakura answered._

_"Sasuke-kun sure is nice."Ino said._

_

* * *

Ami and her crew comes in. _

_"Sasuke youre dead!"Ami yelled._

_"Hn.Youre just too weak."Sasuke replied._

_"Protecting that stupid girl.Whats so special about her except that she has a wide forehead!"Ami yelled_

_"GASP!SASUKE PROTECTED SAKURA!"everybody yelled and turned to her._

_Ami took her seat and the girls were glaring at her even more.Sakura noticed and started getting uncomfortable._

* * *

_After school Sasuke and Sakura met outside not on purpose of course_

"_Arigato for helping me Sasuke-kun."Sakura thanked._

"_No problem."Sasuke replied._

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up and it was 8 am.She got ready and headed for the bridge.

"Ohayo.Sasuke."Sakura greeted gloomily.

"Oi."Sasuke replied._"Hm?No Sasuke-kun?Just Sasuke?"_

"Sakura."Sasuke started.

"Hai.Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

"Im.Um.Sorry about yesterday."Sasuke apologized.

"Its ok.If you dont like me Im cool with it!"Sakura said cheerfully.

"To tell the truth I lied."Sasuke confessed.

"Nande?"Sakura asked.

"I...remember that day in the academy."Sasuke said.

"Ya.My inner self showed me a flashback of it."Sakura said.

"Well,I sorta liked you since then."Sasuke blushed for one second.

"Sasuke..."Sakura paused.

"Wait.So youre saying?That you?Huh?Im so confused."Sakura was shocked.

"Ohayo!Sakura-chan!"Naruto called out.

"Ruin the moment would ya!"Sasuke muttered.

"Hm?"Naruto asked.

"Its nothing.Hey wheres Kakashi sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Probably late as usual."Sasuke replied.

"Of all senseis we had to get Kakash sensei."Naruto whined.

"Be glad its not Gai sensei."Sakura said.

* * *

They all shuddered at the thought.Who wouldnt?Bushy eyebrows,talk about youth all day,and the green spandex. 

"You have a point there."Naruto said.

"Besides without Kakash sensei we wouldnt exactly be here."Sakura said.

"Why not?"Naruto asked.

"Well,if we had Gai sensei one of us would be wearing a green spandex right now.Well,Kurenai and Asuma sensei,I cant think of anything that would change us."Sakura replied.

"Ive been thinking."Naruto started.

"You were thinking!"S&S asked.

"Shut up!What would happen if Ino,Sakura,and Sasuke were on a team together?"Naruto asked.

* * *

In their thoughts Ino and Sakura are both tugging on Sasuke.

"That would hurt."Sasuke replied.

"Ya.That would."Naruto said.

"Stupid Ino pig!"Sakura yelled.

* * *

Kakshi finally arrives.

"Youre 45 minutes lates!"Sakura exlaimed.

"My alarm clocks battery died."Kakashi said.

"WHAT KIND OF LAME EXCUSE IS THAT!"Naruto yelled.

"Lets just start training."Sasuke said.

"Well,today you have a mission."Kakashi announced.

"What is it Kakash sensei?"Sakura asked.

"Sakura you have to be a double for an heiress of a clan."Kakashi announced.

"Um.Kakash sensei theres one problem."Sakura said.

"Whats that?"Kakashi asked.

"MY HAIR IS PINK!"Sakura yelled.

"Well,about that.Either you dye your hair black or wear this wig."Kakashi suggested.

"What does the wig look like?"Sakura asked.

"Like this."Kakashi said.

* * *

Kakashi pulled out a really long black glossy wig.Sakura snatched the wig and put it on.

"It is so pretty!"Sakura exclaimed.

"I still say pink hair is better Sakura-chan."Naruto said.

"Ya I know.Its what makes me unique.Right Sasuke-kun?"Sakura asked.

"Sure."Sasuke replied.

"Well,then lets get going."Kakashi said.

"HAI!"Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

* * *

They went off to the destination for the mission.Little did they know that Sakura was in real danger to be the double.

* * *

Sakura:Whats gonna happen to me!

me:Dont worry everything will be fine.I hope.

Sakura:WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HOPE!YOURE THE WRITER!

me:Gomen!Why would I do that to my fave character?

Sasuke:Well,thats all for now.

triplet:Bye.


End file.
